


candy bars

by nsfw



Series: 64 damn prompts [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfw/pseuds/nsfw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe everything isn't as bad as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy bars

**Author's Note:**

> 37\. kind  
> this will be 2 parts prbly  
> 

Grimmjow hadn't had the easiest life.

Singled out. Whispers behind his back. 8 year olds using words his mom told him not to use to insult him. Teachers asking why couldn’t he look them in the eye.

_“Because I can’t”_

He didn't know why they wouldn't understand.

Constant questions put him on spot. Made cold sweat drip down his back. Made him want to fidget. Made him want his mom. Made him want to go home.

His mom understood. She didn’t question him. Hugged him and surrounded him in her aroma of rubbing alcohol, clean clothes, and baby powder when he got frustrated. Pinched his cheeks when he was being particularly silly. Brought his favorite foods home when she was too lazy to cook in the kitchen.

He was told he was to cold. To blunt. Rude. Disinterested. That his social skills ‘would be the death of him’.

* * *

 

In 7th grade he met Ichigo. He sat next to him in english, math and homeroom. They wouldn’t talk till eighth.

Ichigo wasn’t mean like his scowl. He wasn’t loud like his bright orange hair. He didn’t question Grimmjow. He didn’t insult Grimmjow. Occasionally he asked questions in class. Occasionally he would eat lunch in the classroom like Grimmjow had been doing as long as he could remember. Occasionally he would joke around with his 3 or 4 friends.

Grimmjow didn’t particularly hate Ichigo. But he didn’t like him either. Afterall he wasn’t given a reason too.

Summer vacation came and went. Grimmjow enjoyed everyday he spent with his mom.

* * *

 

The first week of school Ichigo wasn’t there as expected. Instead he showed up a week later. He looked skinner. His hair looked dull. Not the happy bright orange Grimmjow had observed countless times.

5 months into the eighth grade school year Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo had been eating his lunch in the classroom everyday. He looked better. Yet he still looked sad.

One day Ichigo asked for a pencil. Polite in his young voice. Hesitant. Grimmjow gave him his favorite pencil. A white one with little drawings of bandaids and red crosses on it that reminded him of his mom’s job and how she always smelled like rubbing alcohol and always had a bandaid in her scrub pockets.

Ichigo forgot to give it back. Grimmjow wasn’t angry. Maybe Ichigo had liked the pencil too.

The next day in english class while watching a movie based on the book they had been reading Ichigo leaned over whispered a quiet 'thank you' over the deep voice of the main character and placed the pencil on Grimmjows desk.

During lunch Ichigo came and sat next to him. Apologized for keeping his pencil. Offered one of two of the mini twix bars his dad had put in his lunchbox.

The chocolate melted quickly in Grimmjows mouth. The caramel sweet. The cookie in the small treat crunchy.

Ichigo began to sit next to Grimmjow everyday.

One day Grimmjow had asked why Ichigo had missed the first week of school. He wished he hadn’t. He imagined what life would be without his mom. He imagined what Ichigo had gone through through his summer vacation.

When Grimmjow got home he asked his mom if they had any candy. She gave him two mini snickers bars.

The next day Grimmjow gave one of the snickers to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow decided he liked Ichigo afterall.


End file.
